1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
Description of the Related Art:
DE-1,933,514-A1 discloses a fuel injection system for atomizing fuel. However, this system cannot be used to effectively supply fluid directly to the inlet opening of a combustion chamber. The continuously operating injection valve is so big that if it is arranged close to the inlet valve and if it is arranged so as to inject fluid in the desired direction, then it disturbs the air stream. The problems increase dramatically if the injection valve is surrounded by an additional mantle.
An alternative suggested in the German publication is to convey the atomized fluid in a tube, possibly provided with means for preheating. However, atomization is more difficult in this alternative, particularly if the fluid is water or alcohol.
The prior art has not been able to achieve continuous injection in close proximity to an inlet valve without disturbing the air flow, incorrectly aligning the atomizer or deteriorating the atomization.
Further, known continuous injection valves get stuck when run with water and/or alcohol. The known injection valves must be cleaned after each period of non-use that lasts for a period of hours.
Further, it is especially important that the fluid not be atomized too early. The fluid should be atomized just before it is sucked into the combustion chamber. But according to the German publication, admixing of the fuel and the air occurs on the way to the inlet opening.